


creating a pack

by garbagemanmilo



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Caught having Sex, Cum Inflation, Eating Deer, Fucking And Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh god, References to Knotting, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, claim bites, jungle boy is a brat, jungle boy is like. feral in this does that make sense, lucha is so fucking weak for jungle boy, primal, trans Jungle Boy, we got marko now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Jungle Boy, eighteen and naive, is abandoned by his family pack to ride out his first, serious heat. Luchasaurus is just looking for some food when he stumbles upon the kid. The dinosaur knows he should be careful, but Jungle Boy is very cute, and, well, Luchasaurus is a weak, weak man.
Relationships: jungle boy/luchasaurus, jungle boy/luchasaurus/marko stunt
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	1. new pack

Jungle Boy, only eighteen, lays under a massive, wide-leafed tree, and moans with frustration. His family pack has just abandoned him, as per tradition; once a member turns eighteen, they’re left in the jungle to either join another existing pack, or to make their own. It doesn’t help that Jungle Boy is currently suffering through his first adult heat, one that has rendered him weak, unable to move from his spot underneath the tree.

Being unable to walk makes him vulnerable to predators, and Jungle Boy knows this, but his survival instincts are being pushed down by another instinct;  _ breeding _ . Arousal makes his stomach knot, twist up in itself, makes his head foggy and his eyes unfocused. All he can think about is mate, fuck,  _ breed _ .

There’s a dull ache between Jungle Boy’s legs, one that he tries to soothe by humping the air. When that doesn’t work, the teen whines, lets his head loll back against the trunk of the tree. He wants-  _ needs- _ to be fucked, needs to have a thick cock in his tight cunt, and even that thought makes Jungle Boy’s pussy twitch, clench around nothing.

* * *

Luchasaurus walks through the jungle, stomping down the overgrown vegetation and swiping away stray branches, intent on finding a nice clearing with a lush of green leaves. He lets the thought build in his head, and it’s not until he stumbles into a sapling tree that he hears a soft, high whimper. 

The dinosaur pauses, the tip of his tail moving side-to-side, and he listens. The noises are almost pained, like whatever’s making them is injured, and that makes Luchasaurus’ brow furrow with concern. Despite his large and intimidating stature, he’s an herbivore, and doesn’t like to see or hear anyone hurting.

Following the sound is easier said than done. The jungle is vast, and Luchasaurus really has to focus all his attention on which direction the whimpers are coming from. They progressively get louder and louder the deeper into the foliage he gets, and when he pushes aside the vines separating himself from a massive line of trees, he sees a small teenage boy. 

He’s a good bit smaller than Luchasaurus, with a lean, slim physique and curly blond hair that fluffs out every which way. The boy has sideburns that are a darker color than his hair that run down the sides of his face, and he has deep brown eyes. The dinosaur takes a few steps toward the teen when he looks him over fully and realizes exactly what situation he’s stepped into.

The boy’s in heat. 

He’s by himself, which tells Luchasaurus that his family pack has abandoned him, and he’s unclaimed. It makes a shiver go down the dinosaur’s spine as his eyes sweep over the unbroken skin of the boy’s neck. Without a claim bite, he’s unprotected; he doesn’t have a pack to defend him, which is  _ especially _ important during a heat. 

The boy doesn’t seem to notice the danger he’s in, and Luchasaurus can’t blame him. His eyes are glazed, unfocused, and his hips keep making these half-aborted twitches up- the dinosaur looks back up at the boy’s reddened face, feels a familiar weight in his lower belly form. 

Crouching down and moving slowly, Luchasaurus approaches the boy, who simply watches the dinosaur with a dazed stare. That whimper again, paired with another buck of his hips, and one hand reaches out, towards the dinosaur. “Where’s your pack?” he asks, gentle, quiet. The teen doesn’t answer, just clenches his jaw and flexes his fingers into a fist, then uncurls them.  _ Grabby hands _ , Luchasaurus thinks, and that makes him snort. 

“Do you have a name?” the dinosaur questions, almost kneeling between the boy’s legs now. It’s hard to keep himself from placing a hand on the teen’s shaking thigh, or god forbid, his hip. The boy’s mouth opens, then closes, and tears well in his dark eyes. “It’s okay,” Luchasaurus murmurs, and cups the boy’s hot cheek, strokes his thumb over the skin under his eye. “I’ll just call you Jungle Boy, hm?” 

Jungle Boy nods, leans into Luchasaurus’ touch gladly. His body feels like it’s burning up, like he might burst into flames at any second. “My name’s Luchasaurus, kid,” the dinosaur says, and Jungle Boy likes the way he talks, likes the way his voice rumbles deep down in his chest. It almost distracts Jungle Boy from the dull, throbbing pain between his legs. 

_ Almost _ .

Using what little strength he has, Jungle Boy spreads his legs apart more, exposing his wet cunt to the dinosaur. He’d rather be in a proper mating position- chest down, ass up- but this is the next best thing. Luchasaurus’ eyes flick down to Jungle Boy’s pussy, and he growls softly. “Are you presenting to me, kid?” he asks, and Jungle Boy nods again, nuzzles his cheek against the dinosaur’s palm, whines, and it’s all crackly and hitching.

Luchasaurus bows his head, tries to compose himself, but it’s no use. His cock is already sliding out of his sheath and hardening in the cool air. Jungle Boy’s eyes go wide, and his mouth forms a little firm line that makes the dinosaur want to kiss him. The boy’s hand reaches out, touches the glistening head of Luchasaurus’ cock, then touches his cunt, his entrance. It’s cute, the way Jungle Boy sizes up his cock, feels around his own pussy, like he’s wondering if it’ll all fit.

Jungle Boy looks back up at Luchasaurus, pupils blown out, black eating up brown, and the dinosaur nudges the head of his dick against the boy’s tight entrance. He makes a face, caught between ecstasy and nervousness, so Luchasaurus leans down, presses a gentle kiss to Jungle Boy’s forehead, keeps his lips there as he eases himself inside.

It’s a tight fit; Luchasaurus can tell it’s painful for the boy, who squirms and gasps out, brows knit together with his eyes squinted shut. The dinosaur bottoms out after what feels like an hour, and they both breath a sigh of relief. Jungle Boy’s hands grip Luchasaurus’ forearms, squeezing and relaxing as his cunt adjusts to the dinosaur’s size, and Luchasaurus keeps one hand braced against the trunk of the tree. 

“Hah _ -ah _ ,” Jungle Boy moans, and Luchasaurus grits his teeth when the teen’s cunt tightens around his cock, like it’s trying to drag him deeper. Long nails dig into the dinosaur’s tough skin, and Jungle Boy closes his eyes as Luchasaurus starts moving his hips. He holds the little curve of the boy’s back, pulling out almost completely, and then pushes back in. The teen cries out, nearly a howl, and arches into Luchasarus’ thrusts.

Luchasaurus leans down to kiss the boy, quieting him somewhat as he picks up the pace, angling his hips just slightly. Jungle Boy’s hands slide up the dinosaur’s shoulders, squeezing at the firm muscle as pleasure shoots through his entire body, making his clit throb. A sharp nip on Jungle Boy’s lower lip makes the teen whimper and open his eyes, and he sucks it into his mouth, tasting iron as Luchasaurus smirks, sharp teeth just slightly red. “‘S not safe for a sweet little thing like you to be out here all by himself, anyone could claim you,” is growled into the boy’s ear, accompanied by a hard thrust, hits a spot inside Jungle Boy that makes his vision white out.

The teen’s cunt clenches down on Luchasaurus’s cock again, and Jungle Boy wails, liquid coming from his pussy in little squirts as he climaxes. The sight is enough to make the dinosaur cum, a low, rough snarl ripping from his throat. Jungle Boy goes limp against the tree as he’s pumped full of cum, his lower belly swelling just a bit from the amount. Luchasaurus pants, head spinning from the sheer force of his orgasm, and without truly thinking, he bends down, nuzzles the side of Jungle Boy’s neck, and then bites down. The dinosaur’s sharp teeth break the teen’s skin easily, and he draws back quickly, tongue darting out to lick away the blood and seal the bitemark. Too late, Luchasaurus realizes what he’s done.

He’s just  _ claimed _ Jungle Boy.

Before he can apologize, though, Jungle Boy’s eyes open halfway, glossy with lust, and one hand finds its way into Luchasaurus’ hair, tugging his head down. With the same nuzzling motion, the boy’s teeth push into the dinosaur’s skin, and his hot tongue wipes away the blood and binds Luchasaurus to the quivering teen beneath him. 

There’s a pause as the two look at each other, assessing their situation. Jungle Boy smooths down Luchasaurus’ hair slowly, methodically, and says, “ _ mine _ .”


	2. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchasaurus is protective over his sweet little mate, so he sets some ground rules.

Luchasaurus is a fair mate- he allows Jungle Boy to leave their cave and explore freely, only calling the teen back when it’s getting close to dusk. Jungle Boy follows the rules set, and every night he curls up against the dinosaur’s side, content.

It’s only when Jungle Boy is in heat that Luchasaurus makes sure his little mate is always within his line of sight. A claim bite won’t dissuade potential competition when the kid’s exuding pheromones that say, “I’m young, I’m fit, I’m fertile,” to the world at large.

While Luchasaurus worries about his small mate, Jungle Boy doesn’t seem to mind when the dinosaur notices the telltale glazed look in his eyes and warns him to stay in their cave. He  _ does _ put up a fuss when Luchasaurus starts to make  _ his _ way out to hunt, because Jungle Boy has maybe the fastest metabolism he’s ever seen, and gets really hungry after his heat.

“ _ Stay _ ,” Jungle Boy whines, reaches out to grab at Luchasaurus’ shoulder, and pulls his front flush with the dinosaur’s back, clinging. It’s only the first day of the teen’s heat, and it’s early, so Jungle Boy is just being needy. Which is  _ extremely _ cute, but the dinosaur  _ needs _ to go out and hunt so he and his mate don’t starve.

His resolve crumbles when Jungle Boy whimpers, tries to drag the far larger man back down to their little nest. Luchasaurus sighs, allows his mate to crawl up and over to straddle his hips, cheeks flushed. “Quick one, alright? I gotta bring back food,” he says, and Jungle Boy nods, hands planted firmly on the dinosaur’s broad chest, and groans when Luchasaurus slips his hand between his legs. The teen makes quite the sight, sitting on top of Luchasaurus, rolling his hips down against the hand between his thighs, little moans and gasps spilling from his lips.

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” Luchasaurus growls, teases Jungle Boy’s entrance with one thick finger, and his little mate whimpers as it pushes in. “ _ Yours _ ,” he breathes, tipping his head back and the dinosaur pumps the digit in and out slowly. 


	3. neediness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungle Boy’s heat has just started, and Luchasarus gets a little poetic about it.

Luchasaurus, sixty-five million years old, and still with  _ so much _ to learn, is struggling with his young mate, Jungle Boy. The teen is in heat, and because of it, he needs  _ quite _ a lot of attention- not to mention a proper mating session. However, the dinosaur has to leave their cave, the little home they’ve created together, to hunt. On any regular day, Jungle Boy is happy to allow Luchasaurus to go out on his little excursions, especially if it involves bringing home a still-warm deer.

But now, with the teen’s legs wrapped around Luchasaurus’ middle, his face buried in the crook of his neck, the dinosaur resigns himself to postponing his hunt. It’s a little annoying; Luchasaurus would much rather stock up sooner rather than later, because Jungle Boy’s metabolism is ridiculously high, being a young, physically fit teenage boy. He loses a good bit of weight during his heat, mostly due to the fact he can’t be bothered to climb off Luchasaurus’ dick long enough to feed himself (though, the dinosaur does enjoy the rare times where Jungle Boy tucks into a fresh kill while grinding his hips back against Luchasaurus’ cock).

Luchasaurus really can’t fault his tiny mate; Jungle Boy’s heats are strong and painful, as the dinosaur has witnessed firsthand. The only thing that truly soothes the teen when he’s in this feverish, aroused state is having his larger mate fuck him nice and deep. So, the dinosaur settles back into their “nest”- warm, soft, and comforting- and adjusts Jungle Boy’s position in his lap. The teen whines, squirms around until he’s pressed firmly against Luchasaurus’ chest, breathing slowly and deeply. He’s scenting, inhaling the dinosaur’s smell as his hips work down minutely, like he’s shy.  _ Like it’s his first time _ \- that thought makes Luchasaurus smile as he flattens one massive hand on Jungle Boy’s back, steadying the young man and reinforcing their tight bond. 

It isn’t long before Jungle Boy, still grinding against Luchasaurus’ muscular thigh, tilts his head to one side, baring his neck and shoulder to the dinosaur. It’s a display of submission as well as trust- the teen is showing Luchasaurus that he trusts showing his neck, one of the most vulnerable parts of himself, without fear that the dinosaur will try to harm him. It’s also to present his claim bite, flaunting the tooth marks of his mate. Luchasaurus rises to the bait (when has he  _ ever _ been able to resist?), and bows his head to nuzzle against the bite mark, breath ghosting over the sensitive area as Jungle Boy moans, high and hitching, and moves his hips faster. 

The little teen looks up at Luchasaurus, eyes glazed over and a little teary. It’s a beautiful sight, and the dinosaur groans before pressing his lips to Jungle Boy’s. He succeeds in muffling his mate’s whimpers slightly, and he makes a soft, surprised noise when Jungle Boy’s hot tongue slides into his mouth. 

They both stay that way for a bit; Jungle Boy licking into Luchasaurus’ mouth, running his tongue along the edges of his mate’s sharp teeth, before the dinosaur decides to speed things up. Breaking the kiss (and pulling an absolutely  _ pitiful _ whine from Jungle Boy in the process), Luchasaurus lifts the teen from his lap and places him down in the nest. His little mate, with wild curls and a pink face, looks heartbroken and confused, until his eyes catch Luchasaurus’ cock sliding out from its sheath. In an instant, Jungle Boy rolls onto his stomach, then gets his knees underneath him, effectively pushing his ass up while the teen’s chest stays pressed against the floor. Luchasaurus, with a surge of arousal, remembers that his mate has never actually  _ been _ in this mating position before; the teen is running on ancient instincts.

The mating position Jungle Boy is in provides a few things. One, the position allows for Luchasaurus to line up easily, save the fuss of pushing legs up and all that. Second (which the dinosaur finds as he pushes in), he can get  _ deep _ ; far deeper than with the little teen on his back. Third, Jungle Boy seems far more relaxed in this position- laying on his back, Luchasaurus noticed that his mate would wince and cry out at first, having to adjust to the dinosaur’s size, and when the head of his cock would hit the teen’s cervix, he would sob and writhe around in pain. Now, with Luchasaurus’ cock buried to the hilt in his younger mate, Jungle Boy is gasping and whining with pleasure, shoving his hips back against the dinosaur’s. 

Luchasaurus grabs his mate’s waist, fingers nearly meeting, and thrusts in roughly. That draws a desperate, squeaky moan from Jungle Boy, and the dinosaur relishes in the feeling of his pussy squeezing down on his cock. “ _ Good boy, _ ” Luchasaurus growls, pushes in as deep as possible, stays there as he sets up a slow grind, rubbing up against the little bundle of nerves in Jungle Boy’s pussy. The teen arches his back as much as he can in this position, almost purring when the dinosaur’s knot catches on the rim of his cunt. For a minute, Luchasaurus allows himself to run his hands over the young man’s body; lean and tiny under the dinosaur’s body, the size difference between the two comical. 

Jungle Boy turns his head to one side, lips parted as he pants softly, little noises of pleasure leaving the teen’s throat as he wriggles underneath his large mate. A sharp stab of affection- no,  _ love- _ pierces Luchasaurus’ heart, and he leans down to kiss the corner of Jungle Boy’s mouth, one hand reaching up to gently stroke his boy’s curls. The teen sighs, content and satisfied, lets his eyes slip closed while the dinosaur continues his tender ministrations. Later, when the fire of Jungle Boy’s heat is briefly extinguished and he can think more clearly, he’ll return the favor; scratching in-between the pesky scales that cover the dinosaur’s back, maybe, or scampering out during Luchasaurus’ nap to gather new materials to line their nest with. 

But, for now, the young teen is happy to let his mate do all the work.


	4. hedonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchasaurus would do anything for his little mate, and sometimes that means fucking Jungle Boy nice and deep while he eats a still-warm deer.

“What did you get, kid?” Luchasaurus asks groggily, rubbing his eyes as his little mate whines and paws at his arms. Jungle Boy isn’t the most patient; the dinosaur growls when sharp pinpricks pierce his shoulder. “ _ Hey! _ Why’re you biting me?” but the kid just whines, higher up in his throat, until Luchasaurus opens his eyes.

There’s a dead deer on the floor of their cave- probably still warm- and Jungle Boy’s mouth is rimmed with dried blood. Luchasaurus gives the teen a questioning look, and sits up to watch him climb out of their nest. The dinosaur almost chokes when Jungle Boy drops to his knees, chest against the ground, and spreads his legs wide, exposing his dripping cunt. “ _ Jesus _ , kid,” he grunts, gracelessly stands up and steps out of the nest to kneel behind Jungle Boy. “What, you wanna fuck and eat at the same time?” he asks, and his little mate whimpers, arches his back and tilts his hips up even more. 

With a little sigh, Luchasaurus places a hand over Jungle Boy’s back, stroking the slope gently. “Alright, baby-  _ Jesus _ , you’re so  _ wet _ ,” he whispers, his other hand between the teen’s legs, rubbing his twitching pussy. Jungle Boy gasps, wiggles his hips back onto the dinosaur’s fingers, trying to push one of the thick digits past his lips and into his entrance, but Luchasaurus takes his hand away before that can happen. “ _ Easy _ , kid, relax. You don’t want my fingers, you want my cock, right?” It’s amazing how quickly Jungle Boy goes from whining and fussing to keening and moaning in anticipation. 

It doesn’t take long to coax his dick out from its sheath, and when it’s fully out, Luchasaurus presses the head against Jungle Boy’s entrance, sinking into that tight heat easily. His little mate squirms and bucks his hips back, thighs trembling as the dinosaur bottoms out. “ _ Good  _ boy,” he murmurs, keeps a firm hold on Jungle Boy’s waist. “What’re you waiting for, sweetheart? You wanted to eat and fuck,” he reminds the kid, and there’s a pause as the teen lifts his head and smushes his face into the deer’s flank. There’s a tearing noise as the teen rips into the animal’s flesh, and his pussy tightens around Luchasaurus’ cock. It takes his breath away, and he can’t help thrusting into Jungle Boy, listening to the soft gasp he lets out.

“Still warm?” he asks, and Jungle Boy nods, chews the mouthful slowly, savoring it. They’re not in a rush; the teen isn’t even in heat yet, so Luchasaurus can really take his time with him. The dinosaur slides a hand up his mate’s back, tangling his fingers into Jungle Boy’s curls, keeping a grip as he grinds deep inside him. “ _ Mm-ngh _ ,” Jungle Boy moans, shifts so he can turn his face to the side, so Luchasaurus can see him. His face is all pink, and blood is smeared all over his lips, dripping down his chin- there’s even a few dots that spurted onto the teen’s forehead- and he whimpers, reaches back and taps the dinosaur’s thigh, the signal that he wants to switch positions.

Luchasaurus obliges, pulls out to high, needy whines, and flips Jungle Boy over, pushing the kid’s legs back until they nearly touch his shoulders. He pushes in again- not as deep as before- and kisses Jungle Boy. The teen’s mouth is hot and tastes like meat and blood and it’s almost an aphrodisiac. Luchasaurus groans, tilts his head, and slides his tongue between his mate’s lips, allows Jungle Boy to suck on it. Long nails dig into the muscle of his biceps, and the dinosaur only breaks the kiss so he can lick away the blood on Jungle Boy’s chin. The kid preens, presses his hips back against Luchasaurus’, then opens his mouth. The dinosaur watches him, frowns, and then sighs. “Eating and fucking isn’t enough, you wanna be  _ fed _ , too?” he asks, already knowing the answer. The teen nods, eyes dark and glazed over with lust, and Luchasaurus has never been able to say no to his little mate. 

“ _ Alright _ ,” he huffs, about to reach beside Jungle Boy’s head to rip out a chunk of meat with his hand, and then he stops. Luchasaurus smirks, relishing in the teen’s confused noises, and leans his head down, takes a bite out of the deer himself, and kisses the flesh into Jungle Boy’s mouth, instead. The moan the kid makes is  _ pornographic _ , and he arches his back up, takes the mouthful from the dinosaur, fingers locked behind his neck. It makes Luchasaurus’ cock throb inside his little mate- he gets that swell of pride, serving Jungle Boy like this- and he groans, takes another bite from the deer carcass. He repeats the action as before, feeding the mouthful to the teen, and gets that wonderful noise again. “You like this, don’t you? You’re so  _ spoiled _ ,” the dinosaur grunts, angles his hips so his next thrust hits the teen’s g-spot.

Jungle Boy’s fingers dig into Luchasaurus’ shoulders, into the thick and protective hide there as he bucks against the dinosaur, urging for more. He whimpers as Luchasaurus’ knot catches on the rim of his pussy, so close to popping, and it makes the kid gasp and squirm, trying to spread his legs further. “You want my knot, baby? Wanna have my litter?” the dinosaur mumbles, hardly even thinking; he wants to fill his sweet little mate with his load, satiate him properly, make him shake and cum. Luchasaurus pulls out almost entirely, then thrusts back in, and his knot finally pops inside Jungle Boy’s cunt. The teen cries out, back arched almost painfully as he orgasms, his pussy squeezing around the thick knot inside of him rhythmically. The dinosaur is enraptured, watching Jungle Boy moan and tremble as his cunt pulses, hot and tight and wet, and that in and of itself is enough to make Luchasaurus cum.

Tied together, Luchasaurus growls as he blows his load into Jungle Boy, the head of his cock pressed up against his mate’s cervix. The kid whines, dark eyes filled with tears, mouth dripping with blood, teeth stained, and it’s a beautiful sight to the dinosaur. “You’re  _ such _ a hedonist,” he whispers, kisses the teen’s cheek, and Jungle Boy’s hands squeeze Luchasaurus’ biceps, almost purring as his face is gently licked cleaned. “My spoiled little mate,” the dinosaur murmurs in-between the tongue cleaning, wiping away the remnants of Jungle Boy’s meal. “I love you _ so much _ , baby.”


	5. adding a third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko got separated from his hiking group, and stumbles upon a very interesting sight.

Watching a dinosaur rail his considerably smaller mate against a tree was  _ not _ what Marko had expected when he chose to go hiking with a group.

He’d needed to piss, and, like an idiot, had stepped off the trail and behind a few bushes. When he returned to the path, his hiking group had disappeared; leaving Marko alone in the jungle, with no map or cell service. 

So, naturally, he picked a direction and started walking.

The air was cooling, to the point where Marko’s arms were pimples with goosebumps and he was wishing he’d brought a jacket. He was close to a line of huge trees, easily fifty feet tall, when a strange sound cut through the relative quiet of the forested area.

It was a cross between human and animal, and Marko’s ears pricked up when that sound, far away and faint, swelled in the air. “This is  _ so stupid _ ,” he murmured as he stomped through the underbrush, towards the noise, rising in pitch and intensity. He had no clue if it was a predator laying in wait, or simply a big cat in heat, but Marko wanted to find out.

When he pushed past a curtain of vines, his eyes widened and his face reddened at the sight before him. A huge, scaled back was to Marko, which he was grateful for, and a spiked tail thumped the ground as this creature-  _ dinosaur? _ \- growled and snarled into the neck of a smaller, very desperate-looking human. The human, only eighteen or so, had long, curly blonde hair and dark sideburns, and his fingers were dug into the dinosaur’s shoulder, face scrunched up in pleasure. 

Marko almost slapped himself when he realized the two were  _ mating _ . 

The teen’s legs were wrapped around the dinosaur’s waist, and he was gasping and moaning loudly as his mate thrusted up into him, fast and hard. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Marko whispered, stumbled backwards- and stepped on a twig.

The wood crunched underneath his foot, and he froze, like prey about to be caught by its predator. The dinosaur didn’t seem to notice, just kept lapping over this huge, painful-looking bitemark on the boy’s shoulder, but the teen opened his eyes, all glossy and dark.

The boy and Marko made eye contact over the dinosaur’s shoulder.

Instead of alerting his mate, like Marko was steeling himself for, the teen keened, tensed up in the dinosaur’s hold, and dropped his head forward, hiding his face as he orgasmed. Close after, his mate grunted, stiffened, and appeared to cum as well. 

For a few long minutes, neither dinosaur nor boy moved, except to lazily kiss and rub each other’s backs. It was… oddly  _ tender _ , and Marko felt a bit weird for watching; it seemed way too intimate to witness. 

And then the dinosaur turned around, carrying the boy protectively, and caught sight of Marko. 

He took another step backwards, held his hands up in surrender. “I-I got separated from my hiking group,” he explained uselessly, because the dinosaur growled, deep in his throat,  _ menacing _ , and Marko prepared himself to meet his Maker.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” the teen murmured, voice soft and sleepy, deeper than Marko would’ve imagined. The boy took one hand from around the dinosaur’s neck and stroked the matching bitemark on his mate’s shoulder. This seemed to relax the dinosaur, at least a little. “Bring him. Bring him with us,” he said, and gave his mate this sweet smile, like he knew the dinosaur wouldn’t say no.

Surprisingly, the dinosaur simply sighed, deflated a slight bit, and mumbled, “alright. But  _ you _ ,” he pointed at Marko, still frozen with fear, “remember, this one’s  _ mine _ ,” he growled, motioning to the teen in his arms- and still impaled on his cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> this would’ve never been posted if i hadn’t shared it with my friend lee who said i should post it


End file.
